voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Individual Factions within New Voldrania
Below is a guide detailing the individual factions by nation of New Voldrania, listed in alphabetical order. AEA AKARV Akarvian ALTENAHNENWALDE BARATAN EQUIS EVONSKI HISUUANI CALIPHATE Spiritual The Celestial Cult The Celestial Cult is the main religous body on the court of the Caliphate, and through that a political office its own. The Celestial Cult seeks the advancement of the faith and its enlightenment, as well as assuring things are done on a moral compass. The cult itself is ran by the observers of the primary goddesses of the cult: C'lestia and l'wna. Both even parties serving as a congress to the court of the Caliph. The Celestial Cult is presided over by the Ayayba'dhja The Hamalfite Folk Religion The decentralized religion of the traditional religion of the Hamalfite religion - from which the Celestial Cult came from - is the spiritual, representative body of the common people of Haison. The pantheon represents the fourteen facets of life both manmade and natural that defines life, as dictated by the dual empresses of the Sun and Moon. The differences between the interpretation of the Celestial Court and the concentration of the fourteen Assets from the fourteen gods to two have converged into a dialectical difference between they and the Celestial Cult. However, the Hamalfite pantheon lacks the aristocratic prestige to have any play at the higher court and most often dictate politics on the lower, more feudal level of the Caliphate and the cooperate and confrontations with the aristocracy, bourgeoisie, and commoners. At levels such as this the folk Pantheon has more a chance in effecting politics on the level of the Wali-Emirs of Haison. The influence of the Hamalfite Folk Pantheon is broken down into the independent cults of its fourteen gods who may have their own differing interpretations of the religious eddicts. General-Political The Wali-Emir The Wali-Emir are the ogliarchic ruling class of Haison that double as the mercantile engine of Haison. The ruling status of the Wali-Emir rest in the guiding principles of the five richest families of the city. Though it would be that the five richest can and in general instances work as a single unit as the governate of Haison in terms of working with the Caliph and other general interests, each family competes directly with each other for the honor of their patrician being elected as the Wali-Emir himself. This in turn leads to an environment of shady background politics and mercantalism against each other and would-be rival dynasties. Current houses: : - Jarnawids : - Nahahid : - Zifafid : - Sumanid : - Kanz i-Bawi The Court The court of the Caliph is broken down into a number of vying factions representing a number of political stances that the Caliphate could take. Of these factions: - The Emir Faction - The Magi Faction - Aristocrat Faction - Reformer-Liberal/Eunuch Faction Military Jiyeesha Main article: Jiyeesha Criminal Al-Marfod Mufa Main article: Al-Marfod Mufa JADOS KROLESK The Warrior's Guild of Krolesk The Warrior's Guild of Krolesk was founded by Jaylem Jarude. It originally consisted of Jaylem Jarude and his closest associates. The Guild is one of the most respected organizations in Krolesk as it has kept itself clear of many Clan-related incidents; As well as having been the only form of law enforcement in some regions of Krolesk for a long time. The College of Unnatural & Supernatural Arts Founded fairly early on in Krolesk'Kan history, the college has been a very controversial organization within Krolesk. Attempts to silence them and shut them down always fail horribly. The College is opened to teaching outsiders magic, despite strong oppoition from influential Krolesk'Kans. Krolesk'Kan Mage's Guild The Krolesk'Kan Mage's Guild is situated in the Dawn Spire, they are largely secretive. However what few secrets they have shared have led to major magical advancements within Krolesk. The Royal Guard Previous tasked with protecting the Royalty of Krolesk, the Royal Guard has since been disbanded. The Senatorian Guard The Senatorian Guard is tasked with protecting the Senate of Krolesk at all guards. They are an elite fighting force of two-hundred Royal Legionnaires. Kal'Kanosvians Kal'Kanosvians are inhabitants of Kal'Kan. Ar'Vonilian Guard The Ar'Vonilian Guard are protectors of the great rock Ar'Vonil in Ardenvol. As time has progressed their duties have expanded to also protecting the Archon of Ardenvol and ensuring his wishes are fulfilled to the fullest. Krolesk'Kans Krolesk'Kans are inhabitants of Krolesk whom were born there. They are generally good sailors and fishermen, often they end up spending several years fighting too. Krolesk'Kans are familiar with bloodshed after having put up with five-hundred and some many more years worth of witnessing clans fight eachother and foregin invasions. LLYSOS Azure Dawn The largest and most influential cult of of the sophos, and the de facto government of Llysos. If the universe has a plan, it will be enacted. Mages' College Not just magic, but knowledge of all kinds. The Mages' College of Llysos studies all things, and stores its findings at the Llysian Archives. Trochon Aius A Llysian cult which ensures that all things come and go as they should. Oversees the domain of grim business: gravediggers, undertakers, and murderers, but also that of doctors, midwives, and farmers. Blackguard's Union A trade guild that represents the less savory of trades to the Synedrion. This includes the Smugglers' Cooperative and Llysos' numerous brothels and slavers. The Knights Perhaps the most brutal and infamous company of mercenaries in Voldrania. The sort of people for whom eating breakfast involves collateral damage. Mendicant Valiants Sometimes synonymous with the Acquisitors' Society: professional treasure hunters and re-possessors. Free Cities Trading Company A Halcyon-based trade company originally formed to pursue trade with Animadev, but now has interests throughout Voldrania. NAMESS RALKEIS Equalists Moralists Republicans Magma Walkers Chorkichi Monks Svartan Militia The Choth-Berkictian Alliance SCAVORAN SKYLYN TEAS VARRENHOLM 'Past Trio' Former advisors to the king. Currently in hiding. 'The Thieves' Guild' Large collection of organized Voldranian thieves. 'The Consortium' A large business that oversees and assists several child companies, as well as all of the various guilds, barring the thieves' guild. Currently the largest and most profitable business in Varrenholm. 'Varren Hunter's Guild' A guild comprised of skilled hunters, operating out of the Markkland region. 'Varren Artisans Guild' The largest, and possibly most well known Varren guild outside of Varrenholm. Known for their high quality jewelry. 'Varren Miners Guild' A guild comprised of miners, primarily operating in the Western Ocean. 'Varren Blacksmiths Guild' A guild comprised of blacksmiths, operating in the Ulfarstradden and Malevisk regions. 'Varren Hell Miners Guild' A guild comprised of nether miners, known for their high skill in quartz mining. ZAESCAES The Trade Council The Zaescan Alchemy Guild A large collection of Alchemists, dating back to the founding of the nation. The guild is famous for many different unique potions, and currently helps run the Zaescan Institute of Alchemical Studies . The Bank of Zaescaes The Guardians The Sentients A small secret organization that began in Priarch. The organization is comprised of alchemists who focus more on the transmutation branch of alchemy rather than potion brewing. Category:New Voldrania Category:Politics Category:Organizations Category:Stub